100 mots pour rêver
by 7Fallen-Angels
Summary: Un simple recueil de drabbles de 100 ou 200 mots sur tout personnage ou pairing existant dans le vaste univers d'Hetalia, trouverez-vous votre bonheur?
1. Spamano

Hellow la gente ! Taida-senseï à l'appareil ! Voici un humble recueil de drabbles comme on en voit tant. Celui-ci est fait dans la tradition : chaque drabble présenté fera 100 mots, 200 à la rigueur, mais jamais un autre nombre ! Les sujets sont divers et viennent soit de mon inspiration qui pointe le bout de son nez de temps en temps, soit de ma voisine qui me donne un couple à faire par jour !

Voici le premier, j'espère que vous aimerez !

**Couple : **Spamano

**Mots :** 100

**Disclaimer : **Papa-Hima, on t'aime !

Enjoy !

* * *

_ Dieu, j'implore votre pardon_

Un jeune homme regardait l'horizon. Le vent faisait voleter les cheveux châtains et la robe du catholique, le bruit des vagues contre la falaise résonnant dans l'obscurité. Il se maudissait, se haïssait, se méprisait.

_Pour mes actes impardonnables_

Romano rougit en repensant à la dernière nuit. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

_Mais comment résister à la tentation_

Soudain, il sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille et un corps se presser contre son dos.

- Antonio, commença Lovino en se tournant vers le pirate, avant que deux lèvres ne prennent les siennes.

_Quand on aime le diable ?_

* * *

_ Ça vous a plut ? N'hésitez pas à écrire une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_ Bisous baveux !_


	2. Chibi FrUk

Hellow, c'est Taida ! Deuxième drabble de ce recueil, le tout premier que j'ai écrit, et que je pense bien moins réussi que le premier.

**Couple :** Chibi !FrUk

**Mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** A ma grande désolation, aucun personnage ne m'apartient

* * *

Arthur regardait la nouvelle arrivée avec émerveillement. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses magnifiques yeux bleus purs comme l'eau de source, elle ressemblait aux fées qui lui parlaient dans les bois. Son rire résonnait joyeusement à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle faisait virevolter sa robe. Angleterre tira le vêtement de son roi.

- Qui est-ce ? C'est une fée ? Elle est jolie.

- Elle ? C'est France.

- France ? Mais …

- Oui, c'est un homme, répondit le monarque avec un sourire.

Arthur rougit et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Il ne fallait pas tomber amoureux d'un homme. C'est mal ! Ce France était un démon ! Just a stupid guy !

* * *

Je suis désolée de donner ce drabble en deuxième, mais je préfère réserver les autres (meilleurs je pense) pour la suite.

Review ?


	3. PruCan part 1

Hellow ! Revoilà Taida ! Deuxième drabble de la journée, premier d'une petite histoire de deux drabbles, j'espère que vous apprécirez !

**Couple :** PruCan

**Mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à papa-Hima !

* * *

Canada est invisible. C'est un fait. Personne ne le voit, même son père n'y arrive pas. Mais il ne faut pas croire que cette situation lui déplaisait. Au contraire ! Il lui avait trouvé un avantage non négligeable. Celui de pouvoir suivre et observer Prusse. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Il pouvait regarder de tout son saoul la personne qu'il aimait sans qu'on lui fasse de remarque. Alors maintenant, il le suivait, observant ses moindres faits et gestes. Tout était magnifique chez lui. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était devenu son ombre, aux yeux du prussien il était aussi insignifiant et invisible qu'elle.

* * *

Avez-vous aimer ? Si oui (ou non d'ailleurs), faites le moi savoir par review !

Bisous baveux !


	4. PruCan part 2

Hey ! Me revoilà pour la deuxième partie du PruCan, axé cette fois sur Prusse !

**Couple :** PruCan

**Mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** papa-Hima a tous les droits sur Hetalia … et il n'est pas partageur T.T

* * *

Gilbert était awesome. C'est un fait. Si awesome que rien ne lui échappait. Même les choses invisibles pour les autres. C'est pour ça qu'il avait remarqué cet homme qui le suivait et que personne d'autre ne voyait. Au début c'était juste l'impression d'avoir constamment une présence à côté de soi. Ça le rendait nerveux. Puis il s'était habitué et avait commencé à aimer cette ombre blonde aux magnifiques yeux violets. Même s'il ne connaissait rien sur lui, il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans. Et un jour, il décida de lui parler. Enfin.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quoi dire … review ?


	5. Les Flots rougeâtres de Prussia

Hellow la gente ! Taida is here ! Voici un nouveau drabble, qui ne parle pas d'un couple cette fois-ci. Je vous laisse découvrir !

**Personnage :** Prussia

**Mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** Tout est de la propriété de papa-Hima (dois-je vraiment le répéter à chaque fois?)

* * *

Mes yeux regardent le charnier qui s'étale devant moi. Les hommes se blessent, se découpent, s'entre-tuent, faisant couler le sang de leurs semblables. Ce liquide aussi écarlate que mes pupilles. Mon regard est tâché d'horreurs, marqué par le fluide de mes milliers de victimes. Le vent âcre et plein de relent vient graisser mes cheveux aussi vides de couleurs que mon âme est vide de conscience.

Je tue le soldat qui m'approchait. Et je sens cette étincelle qui allume un brasier violent et assoiffé en moi. Je me jette dans la bataille, riant sous les flots rougeâtres que je déverse.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-le par review !


	6. La Peur d'Alfred

Hi ! (ouais ya du changement dans ma façon de dire bonjour et alors!) Drabble du jour, sur l'univers du Gakuen Hetalia ! Enjoy !

**Personnages :** America et England

**Mots :** 100

**Disclaimer :** je pense que c'est la dernière fois que je le mets, mais tout appartient à papa-Hima !

* * *

Alfred était en proie à l'angoisse. Plus que quelques minutes, et il devrait parler. Lui, le héros du monde, était stressé pour juste quelques mots, quelques phrases qu'il allait dire. Il tournait en rond dans le couloir, rongeant ses ongles, oubliant peu à peu ce texte qu'il avait mis tant de temps à écrire, à apprendre. Ce texte qui allait décider de son avenir. Il s'arrêta et souffla un grand coup. Tout allait bien se passer.

- Alfred ?

Arthur venait d'ouvrir la porte à côté de lui. Son courage s'effondra.

- C'est ton tour.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr les épreuves orales !

* * *

Alors ? Je l'ai écrit l'année dernière juste avant mes épreuves de TPE! J'espère que personne ne s'attendait à du USUK !

Review ?


	7. Le Devoir de Nation

Hellow ! Un nouveau drabble aujourd'hui, écrit par moi-même (Taida quoi!)

**Personnages : **Toutes les nations peuvent être ce personnage

**Mots : **100

**Genre : **(oui en remplacement du Disclaimer) Drama

* * *

Les gouttes tombèrent une par une, comme au ralentit, comme un décompte. Un décompte sans fin. Il regardait le liquide écarlate s'écouler de la plaie, connaissant déjà l'issue : la vie. Comme toujours, comme d'habitude. Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui choisirait du moment de sa mort. Il disparaîtrait lorsque que son peuple disparaîtra. Pas avant. Qu'il enviait les simples mortels ! Eux n'avaient pas besoin de subir les siècles, les millénaires, ils ne ressentaient pas les heures comme une énième pointe poignardant leurs cœurs, les événements comme un énième recommencement. Mais lui, oui. C'était sa nature, son devoir de nation.

* * *

Alors, m'accorderez-vous une review ?


	8. Noir

Hellow everybody ! C'est Taida pour un nouveau drabble ! Cette fois-ci, il se déroule dans l'univers d'HetaOni, au moment où England perd la vue. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas HetaOni, je vous conseille d'aller voir les épisodes sur YT, après avoir lu ce drabble évidemment !

**Personnage :** England

**Pairing :** USUK

**Mots :** 200

**Genre :** Drama une nouvelle fois

* * *

Noir. Tout était devenu noir. L'instant d'avant, il voyait, puis un grand éclat de lumière et maintenant, noir. Comme si on avait mis un cache sur l'appareil-photo. Il entendait, il respirait, il sentait. Mais il ne voyait rien. Pourquoi ? Ce sort n'était pas sensé faire ça ! Il était sensé battre ce monstre puis revenir sain et sauf et dire à Alfred que c'était lui le héros, d'un air méprisant si possible. Pas devenir aveugle en cours de route. Pas devenir un handicap pour le groupe ! Il ne pouvait pas revenir, la bouche en cœur, annoncer aux autres que désormais, il faudra l'aider, le guider, le protéger, ne pouvant lui-même le faire ! Dans cette situation, il mettrait les autres en danger. Il fallait partir, disparaître, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, ou ils allaient le retenir bêtement. Et il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un pincement au cœur comme ça ! Il n'aurait plus à supporter ces abrutis, surtout Alfred ! Plus de « Hero! », plus de gamineries, d'insolence, de moqueries, de rires, de sourires, de … Bloody hell ! Il n'avait pas envie de partir ! Mais il le devait … que faire ? Les cris de l'américain le décidèrent. Entre simplement perdre la vue ou également sa vie avec, il avait choisi.

* * *

Well … Review ?


	9. Lithania X Latvia

Good morning, afternoon or evening selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ceci. Voici le drabble du jour ! On commence à piocher dans les drabbles-défis que me propose une amie.

**Pairing :** LatviaXLithuania

**Mots :** 100

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort je pense

* * *

Il avait mal. Encore. Il était oppressé, oppressé par ce grand tyran froid, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, encore. Il était parti se réfugier dans la chambre, encore. Il avait senti les larmes tomber de ses joues, encore. Il avait pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à en tremper ses genoux, encore. Et il maudissait son statut de nation qui empêchait toute fuite, il maudissait les autres pays de laisser faire ça, il se maudissait d'être aussi faible, il maudissait …

- Latvia ?

Lituanie s'approcha et offrit un sourire inquiet. L'enfant le regarda et se jeta dans ses bras. Et ils restèrent comme ça, confidents d'un jour.

* * *

Eh bien … une chtite review ?


	10. Lili X Austria

Bien le bonjour gentes dames et gents sieurs ! Nouveau drabble sur un couple que je n'ai jamais vu à ce jour, mais on ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de ma voisine de cours qui me l'a proposé.

**Pairing :** Lichtenstein X Austria

**Mots :** 200

**Genre :** Romance

* * *

C'était un beau jour d'été, un de ces jours où le soleil brille si joyeusement, où le vent est si rafraîchissant, où les couleurs sont si vives, que l'on avait envie d'accompagner les oiseaux gazouilleurs dans leur chant. Pourtant, près d'un grand manoir, tous se taisaient, qu'ils soient humains, animaux ou esprits. En effet, à travers une fenêtre ouverte à cause de la chaleur, s'échappait un mélodie si belle que le vent faisait de son mieux pour la transporter par delà le monde. Une jeune fille, assise sous la fenêtre, laissait son esprit s'envoler au fil des notes. Une question restait en suspens : oserait-elle aujourd'hui ? Elle serra contre elle ce qu'elle avait apporté en soufflant un grand coup : elle pouvait le faire !

Lily courrait dans la forêt, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Elle n'avait pas réussi et partait se réfugier chez son frère tandis que Roderich découvrait un bouquet de fleurs des champs sous sa fenêtre. L'autrichien en prit une entre ses doigts et l'apporta à son nez pour la sentir. Il remarqua le ruban violet qui accompagnait le bouquet et sourit, se promettant de toujours laisser la fenêtre ouverte lorsqu'il jouerait du piano dans les jours à venir.

* * *

Well, quémander des reviews ne marche pas tant que ça … est-ce que les rendre obligatoire fonctionne plus ? *sourire sadique*


	11. Reconnaissance ?

Hi ! Drabble sur un défi … impossible. Je devais faire un couple, mais … voyez par vous-même

**Personnages :** Allemagne et Sealand

**Mots :** 100

**Genre :** Humour, parce que je ne sais absolument pas si c'est drôle, mais ça peut pas caser ailleurs

* * *

Allemagne sentait un grand mal de tête arriver. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça déjà ?

- J'ai été reconnu ! Désormais, Sealand est une nation à part entière !

L'enfant courrait, annonçant la nouvelle à qui voulait l'entendre … ou non d'ailleurs.

- Je ne t'ai pas reconnu ! Hurla Luwdig.

- Tu m'as demandé de libérer cet homme comme avec une autre nation !

Allemagne s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il avait justement fait cette demande parce que l'homme avait été emprisonné par une justice non valable, mais Sealand était déjà reparti voir le nouvel arrivant : Angleterre. Le mal de tête de l'allemand empira lorsqu'il vit l'anglais venir vers lui.

* * *

Well, explication : la principauté de Sealand avait emprisonné un allemand, Alexander G. Achenbach, en 1978, pour haute trahison envers le roi, Bates. L'Allemagne avait donc demandé à le libérer, ce qui a été fait … sauf que du coup, Bates affirme que sa micronation est reconnue par l'Allemagne qui affirme le contraire … un joyeux bordel xD review ?


	12. France X Egypt

Hellow ! Another day, another drabble ! Couple que je n'ai jamais vu dans notre bien-aimé fandom, difficile à trouver en même temps …

**Pairing :** France X Egypt

**Mots :** 100

**Genre :** Romance

* * *

Francis dévorait la nation d'Egypte des yeux et regrettait de ne pouvoir faire plus. Il ne savait quoi en penser, et pour cause ! Gupta ne disait quasiment jamais un mot. C'était un mystère qui titillait la curiosité de Francis, qui avait fait s'envoler son imagination. Pourtant, il ne cherchait pas à découvrir le véritable visage de l'égyptien, par peur d'être déçu. Il préférait un fantasme enchanteur plutôt qu'une réalité banale. Alors il continuait à croire à des gestes que Gupta lui adresserait ... Egypte passa près de lui et France soupira en sentant sa fragrance. Décidément, il était bien trop romantique.

* * *

Je crois que j'ai fait un magnifique France OOC … j'espère que non ! Review ?


End file.
